harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dirk (GrB)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'First introduction:' "Oh, are you ___? I heard about you. I'm Dirk. Nice to meet ya!" *'Morning: '"Morning, ____! Man, I'm still kinda sleepy. Oh well!" *'Afternoon:' "Hey, _____." *'Evening:' "Yo, ___. Relaxing after a hard day's work?" *'At the cafe:' "Welcome. Please have a seat." 'Chat' *"What are you up to? Taking a break from work?" *"This town is full of good people. Everyone here is like part of my family." *'River near your farm:' "This is an awesome spot for fishing!" *'Near hotel:' "This is a great spot for skateboarding." *'During a typhoon:' "You're out in this weather? You must be tough... Be careful you don't catch a cold, though." *'During a snowstorm:' "The snow is really coming down today. It's great weather for an epic snowball fight!" *'After a storm:' "Man, that was horrible storm yesterday. I hope that nothing got damaged." *'Shopping at the bazaar (Spring only):' "The bazaar's today. I'll come by your store. I hope you've got good stuff!" *'After the bazaar (Spring only):' "Phew. Today was fun! How'd you do?" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Huh? A feather? Where's the rest of the bird? Just kidding! Ha ha!" *'After you are married:' "You look so much happier these days, ___. I guess married life is treating you right!" 'Gifts' *'Favorite Gift:' "Seriously?! Cream Croquettes?!! These are totally my favorite! Thanks, ____!" *"Oh for me? Thanks." *'Liked:' "I like these. Thanks." *'Disliked: '"Seriously? You're giving this to me? Uh, but I don't like these very much..." *'Horror Gift:' "What is this? I hate these! Don't hand this to me ever again." *'Birthday Gift:' "You remembered my birthday? Thanks! This is nice." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Hey, you've already given me enough gifts today!" *'Declines a gift:' "Oh, sorry. I can't take this." *'When given a wrapped gift:' "Oh! What's this? How exciting!" *'When given a rotten item/tool:' "Huh? That's not something you should give away!" 'Heart Lines' Notes: Dirk's heart lines can be seen when speaking to him at home. *'Black Heart:' "How's the farm going? Getting the hang of it?" *'Purple Heart:' "Relax and make yourself at home." *'Blue Heart:' "Boy, you're a really hard worker, huh? You're always so busy with the farm and the bazaar." *'Green Heart:' "I'm grateful to my brother for looking after me. But I'm not a kid anymore. I wish he'd let me help him out sometimes." *'Yellow Heart:' "You know how I work part time at the cafe now? I've been thinking it'd be cool if I started my own cafe one day." *'Orange Heart:' "I always like talking to you, ___. I'ts like we really get each other." *'Red Heart:' "You've been on my mind a lot lately, ___. I don't know. I guess thinking about you just... makes me happy!" 'Festivals' *'Before the start of a festival: '"This is exciting!" *'You don't compete/enter:' "Hey, you should compete next time!" *'You lose:' "You tried your best, right? Don't worry about it." *'You win:' "Not bad, ____! Nice job!" *'Tea/Wine Festival:' "That was a ton of fun! Thanks!" *'Harmony Day (girls give to boys):' "Huh? Is this for me? Oh, for Harmony Day! Thanks, ___!" *'Harmony Day (boys give to girls):' "___, it's Harmony Day. So here's a present from me to you! Well, I've gotta go. Take care, ____!" *'Harmony Day (boys give to girls alternate):' "you have a minute, ___? You gave me a great Winter Harmony Day gift. So today I've got a present for you, ____! Well, I've gotta go. Take care, ___!" Flower Festival: ' *'When given a flower: "Oh, for the Flower Festival? Thanks, ____!" *"It's pretty fun to give other people flowers." Starry Night Festival: *'He invites you:' "Hey, so tomorrow's the Starry Night Festival... Everyone from the cafe's going together. Wanna come?" *'You decline:' "Oh, that's too bad. Well, maybe next time!" *'You accept:' "Great! Come by the cafe around 8pm tomorrow! I can't wait!" *'After the celebration:' "Thanks for today, ___. Everyone seemed to have a lot of fun. I'm really glad you came. Well, I should get going. See ya tomorrow, ____!" Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Quotes